Final Fantasy Almanach Diskussion:Artikel des Monats
Für veraltete Diskussionen, für die es so langsam mal an der Zeit für den Datenfriedhof war, siehe: Ehemaliger Smalltalk über gewählte AdMs und alles drumherum. November 2012 AdM: *Lunatic Pandora ~ Sehr schön. Delnorte *Weltkarte ~ Noch schöner. Delnorte *Layle - der Artikel ist wirklich gut geworden, Hut ab! --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:19, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :*Layle ist noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte fertig. In dieser Form wird er nicht aufgestellt, sorry. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 06:19, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::*Achso, das hab ich nicht gewusst, tut mir echt leid ^^" Dann nehme ich stattdessen Freia Crescent --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 08:44, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *Vincent Valentine- Vincent ist einfach der coolste [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:34, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *Magie - I like^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 06:57, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *Mako-Reaktor - Auch schön. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 15:20, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) CUotM: *Hast, Gemach und Stopp - ich bin dafür, dass wir mal wieder ein Zauberpaket machen sollten. Es nimmt zwar viel Arbeit in Anspruch, aber die Mühe kann sich sehen lassen. Außerdem haben ALLE drei eine gründliche Überarbeitung mehr als verdient. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:19, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *Rikkus Umbau und ihre Ekstase. da ist einfach viel zu wenig über so ein großes Thema. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:34, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *Prishe (Dissidia 012) - oO --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:13, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Oktober 2012 AdM: *Final Fantasy II - Gefällt mir!^^ --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:10, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) *Blitzball- Blitzball ist einfach geil :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:15, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) *Griever - [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 16:29, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) *Kefkas Turm - Wird mal wieder Zeit für ein Schmankerl (xD) aus VI. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:23, 28. Aug. 2012 (UTC) CUotM: *Adell - ich finde diesen Charakter echt cool, es ist aber auch schade, dass bei ihr noch so viele wichtige Infos fehlen D: --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:10, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) *Liste der finalen Bossgegner- die vom elften Teil fehlen. Und ich finde die Gegner von den Teilen was nicht zu Hauptserie gehören sollte man auch machen [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:15, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) *Speicherpunkt- Wieso gleich so viel zu einem Artikel was in jedem Teil vorkommt [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 15:20, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) *Cid Pollendina - WTF?! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:32, 27. Aug. 2012 (UTC) *Flare - Kein Zauberpaket, nur den, weil ich das für so nen coolen Zauber bissel lame finde. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 15:24, 28. Aug. 2012 (UTC) September 2012 AdM: *Kuja - Klasse! --25px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110|Meine Beiträge [[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']][[User:Cloud2110|'年の雲']] 25px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|ここであなたのトップ10を選んでください！ 16:15, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *Barret Wallace *Gilgamesch (FFV) [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 11:03, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *Barthandelus - *thumbs up* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 20:03, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) CUotM: *Squall Leonhart - So Leid es mir tut, Mr. Muffel hat eine gründliche Überarbeitung echt nötig. Bei ihm fehlt die komplette Handlung und der Rest ist auch mehr als dürftig. Sorry, aber da MUSS einfach mehr stehen :/ --25px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110|Meine Beiträge [[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']][[User:Cloud2110|'年の雲']] 25px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|ここであなたのトップ10を選んでください！ 16:15, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *Caius Ballad [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 10:45, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *Lulu *Menü --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 20:03, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *Beschwörer- Ist das gleiche wie bei der Beschwörung. Kommt sehr oft vor, aber zu wenig geschrieben [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:37, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :*Du meinst diesen Artikel, oder? Du hast die Begriffsklärung verlinkt^^" --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:52, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) August 2012 AdM: *Active Dimension Battle - Super! --25px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110|Meine Beiträge [[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']][[User:Cloud2110|'年の雲']] 25px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|ここであなたのトップ10を選んでください！ 18:46, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) *Nekromantie - einziger Ort, wo man alle Dunklen Künste mit dazugehörigen Monster findet :D -- Voidmaster94 18:48, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) *Mogry - Baaaasst. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 20:40, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) *Vanille [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:00, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 20:23, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) CUotM: *Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles - die ganzen Abschnitte stehen schon, aber das wars auch schon wieder. Da fehlt einfach viel zu viel :/ --25px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110|Meine Beiträge [[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']][[User:Cloud2110|'年の雲']] 25px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|ここであなたのトップ10を選んでください！ 18:46, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) *Beschwörungen - Ich meine damit nicht den Artikel an sich, sondern die Beschwörungen die da vorkommen. Wie z.B.: die Bescwörbraren aus FF4 oder die aus FF11 oder die aus der Tacticals-Reihe usw [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 09:31, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :*Wenn du den Artikel an sich nicht meinst, dann schreib ihn auch nicht hin. So wie ich deinen Vorschlag auffasse, und zwar dass alle Beschwörungsartikel aufgemöbelt gehören, muss ich ihn eh ablehnen, das ist viel zu umfangreich. Beim Clean Up of the Month geht es darum, einen Artikel zu überarbeiten, der schon ewig vor sich hin modert und endlich mal lesenswert gemacht gehört (eine Ausnahme sind hierbei die Zauberpakete gewesen, die wir aber auch nicht mehr aufstellen, weil das für die Leute, an denen das für gewöhnlich hängen bleibt (= Norte, Katzii, ich und ab und zu auch mal Cloud), zu langweilig und mühselig wurde). Ich bitte daher um einen vernünftigen Vorschlag. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:03, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Dann meinst du vermutlich den Beruf [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 09:46, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) * Noel Kreiss [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 10:06, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) *Luneth --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:51, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) *Mako --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 21:01, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) *Magus-Trio - Keine Ahnung, wer diesen Artikel verbrochen hat, aber er gehört mal dringend überarbeitet. Er ist viel zu stark auf X (*würg*) ausgelegt, wofür es gar keinen Grund gibt. Die gesamte Einleitung gehört gekickt und durch eine allgemeine ersetzt; das ganze Xer Gebrabbel gehört ordentlich zusammengeschrieben in die Auftritte verfrachtet. Bei den restlichen Auftritten könnte man ruhig auch noch ein-zwei Sätzchen mehr verlieren und v.a. auch mal ordentliche Gegnerartikel-Links setzen (denn jede von denen ist als eigenständiger Gegner zu betrachten, auch wenn die immer im Gebinde angreifen). So kann der Artikel jedenfalls nicht bleiben. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:09, 27. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Juli 2012 AdM: *Cantata Mortis & God in Fire - weils einfach rockt! Yeah :D --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! [[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 17:01, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) *Exdeath - Sauber gemacht! *thumbs up!* ^^ --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! [[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 17:11, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) *Tempel des Alten Volkes - Klasse. DelNorte *Ort der Erinnerung - [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 19:34, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) CUotM: *Roxas - nicht euer Ernst, oder...? --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! [[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 17:01, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) *Sleipnir - -Für ein Wesen dass in fast jedem Teil auftaucht ist das recht wenig. Er ist zwar keine direkte Rolle aber er ist immer da [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:42, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) *Vagrant Story - Lame. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:24, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Juni 2012 AdM: *Beatrix - Ich will mich jetzt nicht selbst mit dieser Nominierung loben, aber ich mag Beatrix einfach und deshalb möchte ich gerne, dass sie auch mal den AdM-Titel bekommt. :D --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 15:19, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) *Vincent Valentine - Jeder mag Vincent. Das ist einfach so. Deswegen stelle ich ihn zur Wahl -- [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:15, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) *Deling-City - Ich nehme diesen Artikel, weil mich die Umgebung dieses Ortes einfach fasziniert hat und so lebensecht wirkt. Und v.a. wegen der Hintergrundmusik :P --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 09:34, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII - Baasst^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 15:44, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) CUotM: *Artemisia - bei der Puppe könnt mehr stehen. ;D --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 15:19, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) *Kairi - Gefällt mir... NICHT!! --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 09:34, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) *Ritz Malheur - Mal was aus der Tactics-Reihe als CU! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 15:44, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) *Potion, Hi-Potion und X-Potion - Nach den Zauber-Artikeln können wir uns ja dieses Mal um die verschiedenen Potions aus den Spielen kümmern. Die Item-Artikel haben nunmal auch eine echte Verbesserung schwer nötig. --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten![[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 10:54, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) *Sherlotta - Und ein Chara aus der CC-Reihe! Damit hätten wir schon mal vier weibliche Leutchens als Vorschläge. Hähähä, Frauenpower ftw! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:58, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Mai 2012 AdM: *Real Time Battle - Ich hab zwar von XI überhaupt keine Ahnung, aber das ist echt super geschrieben. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 19:28, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) *Cocoon - Fabelhaft! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 10:26, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) *Kingdom Hearts II - Flüchtig überflogen gefällt er mir. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 06:34, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) *Garnet Till Alexandros XVII. - Jetzt aber!!! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 06:34, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) CUotM: *Menü - Da ist einfach zu wenig und besonders dieser Artikel hat großes Ausbaupotenzial. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 19:28, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) *Rydia - Die Handlung von FFIV sollte zumindest drin sein. Wenn der Teil zu The After Years fehlt, versteh ich das ja. Aber das Wichtige aus der Hauptreihe sollte doch schon da rein. Allgemein wird FFIV momentan etwas vernachlässigt. ^^--[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 12:08, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) *Ceodore Harvey- Er ist ein Protagonist und es gibt nichts über ihn. Man könnte es verstehehen wenn es ein neues Spiel wäre, aber des hier gibt es schon eine Weile [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 19:39, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) *Leon - Da geht mehr! Und zwar wesentlich mehr! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:07, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) April 2012 AdM: *Midgar - Cool! --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 19:36, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *Cid Raines - Ich mag den Typen einfach und der Artikel gefällt mir. :) --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 20:14, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *Bahamut (G.F.) - >D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:53, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *AVALANCHE - Ist doch eine coole Truppe. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 10:27, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) CUotM: *Kingdom Hearts II - Das Spiel ist einfach super und hat deswegen auch mehr verdient :) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 19:36, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Gestrichen aufgrund derzeitiger Bearbeitungen an diesem Artikel! **Mein neuer Vorschlag lautet nun Oberst Carway, weil der Typ auch nur als Stub vor sich rumgammelt :( --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:14, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *Wildrose - Wir haben schon lange nichts mehr von FF II aufgemotzt und die Wildrose taucht schließlich auch in Dissidia und Dissidia 012 auf. Außerdem hätten wir dann einen Stub weniger und das ist doch auch schon etwas. :D --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 20:14, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *Zidane Tribal - Ran an den Speck! ;D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:53, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **Zidane Tribal (Dissidia) - Also mal ehrlich, dieser Artikel ist derart mies geschrieben, dass es mir beim Lesen die Zehennägel aufrollt. Der normale Zidane-Artikel mag zwar kurz sein, aber dieser hier hat einen CU viel viel dringender nötig! Das ist echt mies, ein anderes Wort finde ich dafür gar nicht. Am besten komplett löschen und nochmal neu anlegen :X --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:40, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *Beschwörungen- damit sind die aus Type-0 gemeint. Wir haben grade mal einen Satz pro Beschwörung. Da müsste es doch noch ne` Menge zu machen geben. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 20:45, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) März 2012 AdM: *Arielle - Für ein KH-Artikel echt super geworden ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 11:50, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) *Luftschiff- Es kommt in jedem FF vor, und die sehen doch echt cool aus [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:55, 9. Jan. 2012 (UTC) * Gunblade - Ich gebe nicht auf! ^^ Mir gefällt der Artikel! --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:02, 9. Jan. 2012 (UTC) CUotM: *Ivalice - Hab ich vor über einem Jahr mal vorgeschlagen, aber da hat sich in der Zwischenzeit kaum etwas geändert D: --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 11:50, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) *Vita / Vitra / Vigra - Zauberartikel sind schöne, chillige CUs und machen iwie Spaß^^ Warum also nicht mal die weißmagische Variante? ;P --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:56, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) *Cloud Strife - gehört mal entmüllt, aufgeräumt und sinnvoll erweitert. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 15:53, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC) *Sally - Erstmal hatten wir schon lange keinen KH-Artikel in dieser Rubrik und zweitens ist es fast nicht möglich diesen Artikel an Informationsmangel zu übertreffen. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:02, 9. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Februar 2012 AdM: *Kuja - Super Artikel! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 19:17, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) *Barthandelus - ist wirklich super geschrieben, muss ich ganz ehrlich sagen. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 24px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 14:22, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) *Chocobo World - DAS ist Hintergrundwissen, das mal nicht Mainstream ist und das knallhart recherchiert wurde. Außerdem find ich den ganzen Artikel irgendwie niedlich ^^ [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 10:50, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) *Ring des Paktes - Der Artikel ist echt super. Und das sag ich nicht nur weil ich ihn geschrieben hab. Adriano D Adamo 11:03, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC) CUotM: *Artemisia - Damit ich meinen Hintern auch mal wieder hochkrieg xD --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 10:29, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) *Beschwörung - eine Erklärung für den zehnten Teil ist einfach zu wenig... --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 24px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 14:22, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) *Blitz, Blitzra und Blitzga - wenn das schon so gut mit der Feuer-Reihe klappt, dann bestimmt bei denen auch ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 24px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 09:38, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Januar 2012 Als AdM: *Triple Triad - einfach nur super! --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 13:04, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) * Eiko Carol - Gefällt mir gut! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 06:11, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) *One-Winged Angel - Musikartikel ftw! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 12:19, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Als CUotM: *Riku - ein bisschen mehr Beteiligung an KH-Artikeln muss schon sein. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 13:04, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) *Feuer, Feura und Feuga - vllt. wollen unsere Leser ja diesmal ein Zauberpaket als CleanUp haben^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 12:19, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) *Das Ende des Traumes - Laaaaangweilig... *gäääähn* --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 24px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 14:50, 30. Nov. 2011 (UTC)